Spatial light modulators (SLMs) have numerous applications in the areas of optical information processing, projection displays, video and graphics monitors, televisions, and electrophotographic printing. Reflective SLMs are devices that modulate incident light in a spatial pattern to reflect an image corresponding to an electrical or optical input. The incident light may be modulated in phase, intensity, polarization, or deflection direction. A reflective SLM is typically comprised of an area or two-dimensional array of addressable picture elements (pixels) capable of reflecting incident lights. Source pixel data is first processed by an associated control circuit, then loaded into the pixel array, one frame at a time.
SLM devices are typically fabricated from a plurality of moveable reflecting elements arranged in the form of an array of pixels. The performance of the resulting device depends in part upon the contrast between the intensity of light reflected from the pixel regions, and the intensity of the background. The intensity of background light may be enhanced by the presence of light-reflecting surfaces other than the pixel elements.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved methods of fabricating SLM devices and methods of forming same which produce greater contrast between the image produced and background light intensity.